


Out of the Bag

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Animals, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lirin brings something home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetina_wonka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=velvetina_wonka).



"You're not going to tell him, right?"

If Lirin had any idea how badly her puppy-eyes affected him, she wouldn't have even had to ask. Not that Dokugakuji was ever, _ever_ going to tell her, because that would just spell his doom. He was already doomed and she didn't even have a clue.

"I won't tell Kou – I promise. And I won't throw it out, but you have to give it to me."

Lirin's lower lip rolled out in her very best pout – Dokugakuji was going to have to take a picture one day, so that he could show Kou how very scarily alike he and his sister could look – but he didn't back down, and she relented.

Thank the gods for that, because he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to hold out against that damn pout much longer.

***

Houtou castle was full of the unexpected – secret passageways, dark corridors that no one had walked down for centuries - and despite Kougaiji's best efforts, rats that even the guard dogs didn't dare challenge.

So it was understandable that when he woke in the middle of the night with something small and furry trying to curl up underneath his chin, he might panic just a little bit.

"Easy Kou – Easy! Ow!"

The bedside lamp fell to the floor with a deafening crash and Dokugakuji flopped back on the pillows, hand to his jaw where it had been caught by Kougaiji's elbow as the prince tumbled out of bed and barely stopped himself before he cracked his head on the floor.

"Kou would you just..."

"There was a rat in the bed Dokugakuji! A _rat_!" The creature seemed to have darted under the bed, and Kougaiji tried to find it there, determined to get rid of the filthy thing. And in the morning he would begin a ruthless campaign against every other piece of vermin in the castle – including, but certainly not limited to, Nii Jianyi.

"It's not a rat." Dokugakuji rolled over and stuck his head down over the other side of the bed, "It's a cat."

"A cat?"

"Lirin's cat."

Maybe his elbow had hit Dokugakuji harder than he thought – because clearly the man's brain was scrambled. "Lirin doesn't have a cat."

"She came back with it from one of her little adventures the other day," Dokugakuji made the strangest little cooing noise, practically standing on his head to fish beneath the bed, and pulled out something small, squirming and fur-covered. "I promised her I wouldn't just toss it out the door – so I've...been keeping it in the closet..."

"In the closet..." Kougaiji propped his chin on the edge of the bed, righting the fallen lamp. Dokugakuji was cradling a tiny, grey and white kitten against his shoulder. It was puffed up to what would have been about three times its normal size, and Dokugakuji cooed to it like it was a fussy infant – which if Kougaiji hadn't been lost in a haze of residual horror and disgust, he might have admitted was cute. "You can't keep a pet in the closet Dokugaku."

"I know that," Dokugakuji gave him a look partially tainted with hurt over the ache in his jaw, "I was going to find someone to look after him. I know he's not safe here."

That was more than true. Anyone in Houtou Castle was at the mercy of Nii's experiments and Gyokumen Koushu's ever-changing whims. It was hardly a safe place for a person with all their wits about them, forget about a helpless animal. But Lirin had been begging almost non-stop for a pet, and Kougaiji had to admit that seeing Dokugakuji cradle the little beast was...endearing...

Later, he would blame it on the fact that he was still dizzy with adrenaline and lack of sleep.

"Do you think it can be trained to hunt rats?"

-End-


End file.
